The invention relates to a portable pipe bending system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system which allows a variety of different conduit pipe bending operations to be carried out, including the creation of pairs of complementary and parallel bends in a single length of pipe.
Although metal pipe is generally used for carrying liquids, including fresh water and waste products, it is also widely used for containing electrical wires in electrical power distribution systems. In most locales, electrical codes dictate that any electrical supply wires traveling installed within a building structure which is outside of a wall must be contained within a metal pipe. In addition, electrical codes often even require that certain in-wall wiring be contained within pipe.
The reasons for such requirements is of course safety. The pipe can prevent accidents where electrical wires are inadvertently severed and cause fires and electrocution. Unfortunately, the use of pipe removes the ease of installing otherwise flexible electrical conduits. Accordingly, when pipe is required, an electrician must use a variety of couplers to maintain the integrity of a pipe system. In addition, pipe is generally supplied in straight lengths. These straight lengths are suitable for long straight runs, such straight runs are more the exception than the rule. In reality, a typically dwelling requires that the conduit take numerous bends and curves to fulfill the purposes of the installation. In addition, since electrical installation is generally carried out after plumbing and HVAC installation, often few alternatives are left for the subsequent installation of electrical pipe. Often, for instance, it is might not otherwise be necessary for the pipe to be bent to reach its destination. Obstacles, however, require that the pipe have a pair of complementary curves to ‘zigzag’ or otherwise travel around the obstacles.
Since metal pipe is rigid by nature, various devices are used to facilitate their bending. The most common type includes a semicircular track and an elongated handle. The user employs manual leverage to effect a bend in the pipe. Unfortunately, the use of such devices is a relatively imprecise operation, resulting in much wasted pipe. Further, the creation of complex bends or pairs of complementary or parallel bends requires considerable skill, is time consuming, and often results in even more wasted pipe.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.